Confessions of The Legend Killers Lady
by Sheba16
Summary: It was suppose to be a one night thing. But it turned into 5 years. She tried to forget him when it was over but the memories kept coming back. And so she wrote them down, her confessions; the confessions of The Legend Killers Lady. Randy Orton/OC
1. Confession OneLust At First Sight

**Confessions of The Legend Killers Lady**

****Number 1****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the WWE. Everything belongs to Vince McMahon. But if I owned Randy Orton, well I'd be one happy girl.**

**A/N: I decided to write this one first because I received several PM's. People are closet Randy fans I think lol. Don't forget to review!**

**_Confession 1: It Was Lust At First Sight_**

_I was 19 when I first met him. I was 19 when we spent our first night together. And I was 19 when I fell in love with him. I hadn't expected it to become an on going thing, I was content with just one night. But I didn't complain when that one night turned into 5 years. 5 of the greatest years of my life. But all good things must come to an end, and this should have ended before it even started._

_September 21st 2003, Hershey Pennsylvania_

From the moment he stepped into the club my eyes were on him as were most of the other women but they didn't stand a chance. As soon as I saw him I knew he was coming home with me and no one was going to stop me. At that thought I surveyed the club looking for my dad who owned the joint, well he might be able to stop me as I wasn't quiet old enough to be there. But I couldn't see him so I figured he was in the back at the V.I.P lounge.

It seemed so surreal that he was actually here in my city, in my club. I had watched him two hours ago beat Shawn Micheals at Unforgiven in a Legend vs. Legend Killer match and from that moment on, I was a Randy Orton fan for life.

He was with 3 other WWE superstars but I only cared about him. I watched as several women approached the table, throwing themselves at him and the other guys; Triple H, Dave Batista, and Ric Flair. I smirked and turned around to the bartender, Barney, who was watching me curiously.

"You're scheming ain't ya?" he asked throwing the dish towel he used to dry out glasses over his shoulder and leaning against the counter.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I feigned innocence.

"Cuz you're eyes got that mischevious glint in 'em" he replied.

I smiled, "I want to order a round of shots to that table over there" I indicated Randy's table where more women and some guys had gathered around, basking in their presence.

Barney looked like he was about to say no but I glared at him and he began to fill a tray of shot glasses as I waved Becks, one of the waitresses over. "Take those over there. Tell them they're from me" I told her as Barney finished filling them and she picked up the tray. She looked hesitant and I gave her the same look I gave Barney. I was the boss' daughter, they had to do what I said especially because my old man wasn't around at the moment and I could get away with it.

"You're gonna get us fired kid" Barney said as I watched her walk toward them.

"Not if I don't say anything" I turned and winked at him before turning back around to watch my handy work.

They looked up as Becks approached, exchanged a few words and then accepted the shots. And just as I hoped Randy turned around and looked at me. I winked at him as he picked up a glass and nodded at me and then I turned around and waited for him to come over, because I knew he would.

Sure enough three minutes later he stepped up beside me and he was more gorgeous up close in person. "Thanks for the shots" he smiled.

"You're very welcome" I winked.

"I'm Randy Orton" he said holding his hand out toward me.

I slipped mine into his. "I'm Ria Ross". He then brought my hand up toward his lips and brushed them against the back of my knuckles causing a shiver to course through my body.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he grinned, still holding my hand.

"You're quiet the charmer Mr. Orton, and wrestler" I replied as he leaned in closer.

"So you know who I am"

"Oh yes" I smiled.

This was going to be easy.

"So are you a fan?" he asked.

I nodded, "Could I have your autograph?"

He leaned in even closer, his blue eyes locking with my brown ones. "You can have whatever you like"

I licked my lips, "Anything?"

His eyes brightened and he squeezed my hand tighter. "Anything" he whispered into my ear causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

At that moment I saw my dad coming down the stairs from the top level of the club and I pulled away from Randy quickly. If my dad caught me I'd be screwed and I could miss this opportunity with Randy. "Let's get out of here" I told him trying to seem coy and collected as my dad disappeared into the sea of people on the dance floor.

Randy grinned, "Sounds good".

I jumped off the stool and turned to Barney, "I wasn't here" I told him.

"I never saw you" Barney said looking down as I tugged Randy behind the bar toward the doors that led to the kitchen.

"You're allowed back here?" Randy asked as the two chefs, Dale and Klint ignored me when we burst into the kitchen.

"Hell yeah. This is going to be mine one day" I grinned as we headed toward the doors that led to the back alley.

Once outside I turned toward Randy who was looking down at me and grinning. "What was that about?"

I returned his grin. "I'm not suppose to be here"

He raised a brow, his grin still in place. "Oh so you're a bad girl?"

"Maybe I am. Don't you like bad girls Mr. Orton?"

"Call me Randy. And I love bad girls" his voice became husky and he got close about to kiss me. But I pressed my finger against his lips stopping him, "Not here" I told him.

"Then where?" he asked as I pulled my finger away.

"My place" I told him feeling the heat in my body start to rise. "We have a few hours"

"Let's get going" he told me as we headed to the parking lot. He led me to a black Mercedes Benz, "Get in" he said.

-

As soon as I got out of the car Randy swooped down on me. He gathered me in his muscular arms and pressed his lips against mine in a passionate, lustful kiss that I returned just as eagerly. We stumbled up the stairs to the front door still making out but I had to turn to unlock the door. I fumbled with the keys as Randy bit, sucked and kissed my neck causing my knees to buckle. I finally got the key in and twisted it, I almost kicked the door open as soon as it unlocked. As soon as we were inside Randy picked me up and brought his lips against mine again.

"Upstairs, last door on your right" I mumbled against his lips as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

Before I knew it we were on my bed in a heated, fiery, passionate kind of dance. Lips, tongues and limbs locked as we both fought for control over the situation. It seemed we were both control freaks which made it all that much hotter as we fought for that power. I had finally undid all the buttons on his top and he ripped it off as I ran my hands over his abs and across his chest. He had an amazing body, I knew I was going to enjoy this.

He spoke only once we were both rid of clothing. "Are you ready?" he whispered in a deep, husky voice that made me shiver in anticipation.

I could only nod and brush my lips against his neck. "Let's go"

-

I sighed as Randy collasped beside me. My head was spinning and my heart felt it was going to burst out of my chest. Randy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. I snuggled into his body and traced his abs with my finger. "You're wife is lucky" I told him. I figured he had to have one already.

"I don't have a wife" he said twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Finacee?"

He shook his head.

"Girlfriend?"

He paused for a second but then nodded, he was looking at me now trying to gauge my reaction.

"Girlfriend" I confirmed continuing to run my fingers up his abs. "What's her name?"

"Samantha"

"Lucky girl. How long have you been with her?"

"Only a few weeks" he replied.

"Damn. I'm a few weeks too late" I smiled looking up at him.

He grinned and brushed his lips against my forehead. "You're pretty cool"

"You're pretty cool too. And amazing might I add" I winked.

He smiled but then got serious. "So I should have asked you this sooner. But how old are you?"

I rolled on top of him, and grinned down at him trying to make him squirm for a moment. "19. So you have nothing to worry about" I kissed him on the forehead before climbing off of him and out of the bed. "My dad's going to be home soon so you should get going"

"Trying to kick me out?" he grinned as he watched me pull on my clothes.

"Yeah unfortunately. But if I had it my way I'd keep you in my bed forever"

He too got out of bed and began to dress as I watched him. He was truly a god or a legend, which ever one he would prefer.

As soon as he was dressed he pulled me into his arms. "I wish this didn't have to end" I mumbled. I had become so comfortable around him in those two hours we spent together. There was this connection between us, I just wondered if he felt it as strongly as I did.

"Who says it has too?" he asked.

I gripped his shirt and looked up into his face. "Are you serious?"

He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. "Give me your number and it won't be the last time you hear from me"

I took it and put in my cell number thinking this was too good to be true. But I wasn't going to get my hopes up until he actually called me.

I slipped it into his pocket and looked back up into his handsome face. "You should get going now"

He nodded before kissing me again and then taking my hand as we headed downstairs. Once at the door he turned back to me. "You'll hear from me real soon. I promise" he said.

I merely nodded and stepped away from him. "Will see if you're one to keep your promises Randy"

"You'll see" and then he stepped out into the night.

I closed the door behind him then hurried to the big bay window in the living room and watched him disappear down the street.

It was lust at first sight, at least I thought it was until it turned out it was something much more powerful.

And it turned out that Randy was a man of his word.

* * *

**One down four to go. **

**I tried to make it steamy but I didn't want it to be too mature.**

**In order for this to continue and for the other's to be written I would like to know what you all thought.**

**Thank ya kindly!**

**-Sheba16**


	2. Confession Two: I Lied

**Confessions of the Legend Killers Lady**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything that pertains to the WWE or anything else that is copy righted.**

**A/N: 15 reviews for the first chapter. Not bad!**

**_Confession Two: I Lied_**

_Every now and then I think back to that November night when Randy appeared on my doorstep unexpectantly with a confession of his own and a lot of questions and self doubt. He was very open about his feelings and I admired the fact that he had enough guts to come clean about those feelings. But then when it was my turn to be truthful my prideful side got the better of me. I've always been the one to say that Randy and I only share one thing; sex. No feelings involved, no emotions, no attachments, that's all that's it. But then I'd be lying because it was more then that. We talked, we laughed and we discussed our hopes, dreams and fears, stuff we never told anybody else. But when he asked me how I felt, I lied. Because I was too full of pride to admit that I actually loved Randy after all those times of denying my feelings for him_

_November 4th 2005_

I was acting like a little school girl with a crush as I sat on the couch staring at my cell phone waiting for Randy to call. It turned out Randy Orton was indeed a man of his word. The next morning after the night I spent with Randy, he called. And then he called that night and then the next day and so forth and so on until we met up a week later and began our secret rendezvous'.

He always called at 9 in the morning, 1:30 in the afternoon and 10 at night, he never forgot to call or was never late to call.

But tonight was different.

It was going on 10:30 pm and I still hadn't heard from him. Naturally I expected the worse, his girlfriend, Sam had found out about us and he was either coming clean about our secret hook-ups or he was denying them, either way I could lose him if he decided he didn't want to do this anymore.

I felt like I was going to be sick at the thought of losing Randy but I told myself it was just because he was the only one I could talk to, not that I loved him. But then I'd be a liar if I said I didn't love him, because the truth is I really did.

It was going on 11 O'clock and I began to pace my livingroom, all kinds of thoughts were swirling around in my brain; he forgot, he had fallen asleep, he was with another woman besides Sam or I, he was with Sam, he was still at work, he had gotten into an accident...

And just as I cringed at the last thought there was a loud knock at the door. I tip-toed over to it and looked out the peep-hole, gasping as I recognized the large figure standing on my door step. Even though he had a baseball hat on and his leather jacket was pulled up to cover his face I knew it was him.

I threw open the door and almost tackled him to the ground but the more dignified and mature side of me kicked in and I stepped to the side to allow him to come in. I closed the door behind him and turned to face him, a smile was tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Randy Orton you had me worried sick" I told him.

He took off the baseball cap and shrugged out of his jacket. "I would have been on time if the planes were" he said. "I wanted to surprise you"

"Well I'm surprised"

"Good" he smiled before walking toward me and wrapping his arms around me.

"But we weren't suppose to meet until tomorrow night" I told him as I buried myself against him.

"Yeah about that. I need to talk to you about something" he said.

I tensed up and wondered if this was the last night for us. "Now?"

"Well I guess it can wait 'til later. That is only if you have something planned" he grinned.

I smirked and looked up into his face, "Oh I just might. Care to follow me to the bedroom?"

He picked me up in his arms, "Lead the way"

"I love that I have my own place now" I told him as we made our way upstairs making more noise then necessary, but only because we could and no one would hear us.

"I do too. Now I don't have to cover your mouth when you're screaming my name" he chuckled.

"It's the other way around Big Boy" I smiled seductively before kissing along his jaw as we entered my bedroom.

"Well I guess will see who screams loudest" he said as he placed me on the bed.

-

An hour later we laid together, tangled in each other's limbs and the sheets. I hoped that Randy forgot what he had to talk to me about but no sooner had it crossed my mind he turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked as he just stared.

"You. You're beautiful" he said tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

I blushed and grabbed his hand, stopping him from touching me. I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"I need to go home and be with Sam tomorrow" he told me.

I shrugged, "Okay"

"Okay? That's it?" he asked raising a brow.

I nodded, "Yes...what do you mean that's it?"

"Well I'm just surprised. I figured you'd put up a fight about it" he said.

Now it was my turn to raise a brow. "Why would I put up a fight about you going home to spend time with your girlfriend?"

He just shrugged and turned to lay back on his back.

"Did you want me to make a fuss about it?" I questioned.

"Well I was hoping you would. I need to tell you something" he said getting out of the bed and going over to his jeans that laid in a heap on the floor. He pulled something out of the pocket and came back to the bed, hiding whatever it was from me.

"Okay spill" I told him.

"This is hard for me to tell you. Especially because you've made it clear in the past that this was just about the sex. But I don't believe you feel that way now" he said looking into my eyes. I resisted the urge to turn away and run, instead I kept my gaze on his face wondering where this conversation was going. The only thing I knew was it was going to take a turn for the worse.

"Go on" I said softly.

He smiled softly, "Ria. I love you. And I know how much you've stressed that we can't fall in love, and that we can never be together but I just can't help myself. We've been seeing each other for two and a half years and yeah I know I'm with Sam and I haven't made a move to leave her but that's because I don't know where you stand. Yeah I'm selfish, but if I knew that you loved me and wanted to be with me then I would leave her, I will leave her if you just tell me that you love me too"

Oh how I wanted to throw my arms around him and confess my love for him, I wanted to confess that all the stuff I said in the past was bullshit and that I really wanted us to be together. But I couldn't. Because I'm a very prideful person and if I did that then he would know that what I said in the past was truly bullshit, and I just couldn't have that.

"Randy. Do you really want the truth?" I asked him taking his other hand and staring deeply into his eyes. This was going to hurt, but it was going to hurt me more then it hurt him. He had Sam to fall back on, I didn't have anyone because Randy was the only one I really did love. But he couldn't know that.

He nodded and I sighed. "The truth is, I don't love you. I mean I love you as a friend, but I don't love you the way you love me. What I said in the past was the truth; it is just about the sex. I don't have those feelings for you. I stressed that because I didn't want this to happen. You love Sam, you belong with Sam"

No. I didn't believe that. He belonged with me, we were meant to be together. But I just couldn't do it.

He was silent and I wondered what he was thinking. I wondered if this was the last night we would spend together and I wondered why he brought this up.

"Was there a reason behind this confession?" I asked a few minutes later.

He kind of chuckled and opened his hand to reveal a small, blue velvet box. I opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

I looked up at him waiting for him to speak. "It's for Sam. I'm was going to propose to her tomorrow. I came here tonight though wanting to know how you felt, if there was any chance for us. As there's not" he took the ring back from me and tossed it back over to his jeans. "I guess I might as well ask her to marry me" he turned and looked away from me.

It felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces but this was the way it was suppose to be. "Randy" I turned his face back to me. "Don't be mad at me baby"

"I'm not mad. I just feel like a goof" he turned his attention back to me and gave me a weak smile. "So, tomorrow I'm going to be an engaged man"

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. As long as I can still see you"

"See, when you go and say things like that it makes me wonder if you're lying"

"You're my friend Randy, friends see each other even if they're engaged to other people. Right?"

He nodded and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Right" he then laid down and pulled the blanket up to his waist. I laid back down beside him and cuddled up to him.

"So we're still friends?" I asked.

He nodded and draped his arm across my shoulders. "Of course" and then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I laid there for the longest time debating about telling him the truth. But then I decided that some things are best left unsaid. Even though Randy was with Sam and technically I was the 'Other Woman' and it was wrong, it felt so right. And I was going to keep being with Randy until it felt wrong.

**

* * *

**

** Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter**

** This one's for you's**

** -Sheba16**


	3. Confession Three:We Were Miserable

**Confessions Of The Lady Killers Lady**

**Disclaimer: As stated in the two previous chapters, I own nothing. Which unfortunately includes Randy Orton :(**

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters. The positive feedback has been amazing! And sorry for the way the last chapter turned out. My laptop messes up the layouts sometimes so I'm going to write this on my desktop and see if that makes a difference.**

**Confession Three: We Were Miserable**

_Sitting in that church on that September afternoon was one of the worst moments of my life and perhaps the hardest. Randy looked so handsome in his tux as he stood at the altar waiting for another woman. I should have and could have been that woman. But Randy didn't try to talk me into marrying him and so it was partially his fault too that we were so miserable. Except he didn't really look miserable, he looked happy. And it broke my heart. And so I put on a happy face too as I sat beside my new boyfriend; Cody Rhodes who happened to work with Randy who happened to be the one who introduced us. And when the wedding march began to play and everyone rose as the future Mrs. Randy Orton appeared, I turned to look at Randy and tried to tell myself that I hated him because he wasn't as miserable as me. But he caught my eye and his smile disappeared and I knew he was just as miserable._

_September 21, 2007_

I felt awkward and miserable as I sat in the church full of Randy's and Samantha's friends and family members on their wedding day. Maybe it was because I was the secret mistress? Or maybe it was because I was madly in love with the groom.

It was Randy's idea for me to come. He spent his last night as a single man in my bed, and let me tell you that he wasn't thinking about his future wife. I think he was trying to punish us, he did have this sick, twisted streak in him.

I stared at him as he stood at the front of the church waiting at the altar for his blushing bride. I really wanted to hate Samantha, but she was the innocent one in all this. And when Randy introduced us last year she was so kind and sweet to me, it almost made me want to break it off with Randy, almost.

Randy looked so happy as he stood up there, grinning like a kid in a candy store. I was miserable; this was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I blamed Randy too for our misery, he didn't ever try to talk me into changing my mind and I guess I kind of hoped he would. But what upset me more was he didn't even look miserable, he looked happy. And so I forced a happy smile on my face as I turned to my new boyfriend Cody Rhodes who happened to be a co-worker and friend of Randy's. We had only be going out for a few months but Cody was in love with me. And I, I was in love with one of his good friend's.

"Having fun babe?" he smiled. Of course Cody didn't know that I had been sleeping with Randy for almost 4 years now and that being at his wedding was slowly killing me.

"Of course. I love weddings" I lied as he took my hand and brushed his lips against the back of it.

"This could be us one day" he said.

I just nodded. No it couldn't because I loved Randy not Cody, but he couldn't know that. No one could.

And then the wedding march began to play and it ripped through my thoughts. Everyone stood as the doors opened for the future Mrs. Randy Orton. And while everyone's attention was on her I turned to look at Randy. I tried to tell myself that I hated him and wasn't in love with him anymore because he wasn't miserable like me. But then he caught my eye and the smile disappeared and he looked sad and pained. And that's when I realized that he was just as miserable as I was.

Once the ceremony began I tuned out the minister as he droned on about love and honour through sickness and through health until death departed them. All through the ceremony Cody kept glancing over at me and smiling. I could see that he was picturing our wedding in his mind, but it wasn't going to happen.

And then the minister came to my favourite part. Where he asked if anyone objected as to why they shouldn't be married. Both Randy and Sam turned around to survey the crowd. Sam joking around good naturedly about it but Randy's eyes were resting right on me. . I could feel my legs twitch but I just squeezed Cody's hand tight and shook the thoughts out of my head. This was the way it was suppose to be.

When no one spoke they turned back to the minister who then declared them husband and wife and told Randy he may kiss the bride. I cast my eyes down to the ground not wanting to see the man I loved kissing another woman, who now happened to be his wife. I only looked up when the crowd began to applaud and cheer. Cody then pulled me up and we joined the throng of people hurrying to get out of the church so they could await the newly married Orton's and throw rice at them.

Cody just wanted to pelt rice at Randy for fun. I wanted to pelt rice at Sam to inflict pain.

Randy's bestman and grooms men went around giving people rice to throw at the couple when they came out of the church for the first time as husband and wife. Cody took a handful but I kept my arms at my sides, it was too tempting, but I couldn't do it. It might give Randy the wrong impression, like that I actually loved him.

They emerged at the top of the stairs a second later. Cody threw his rice and hit Randy who nudged him in the stomach as they passed. No one but I saw the look Randy gave me.

-

The reception was held in a large ballroom. Cody and I were seated at the table with some of the other wrestler's and their significant others. I tried my hardest to seem like I was having a good time, I even allowed Cody to drag me onto the dance floor after I watched Randy and Sam share their first dance. Of course Cody had to drag me right beside the newly weds during the second slow song. Randy and I locked eyes every time. And I was slightly comforted by the fact that he did look really miserable now.

I left Cody in the hands of one of Sam's younger cousins who was a big fan of his. He needed his ego to be stroked as I wasn't doing a good job of it.

I sat back down at our empty table which I was grateful for and picked up the flute of champagne that had been provided. I intended to get piss drunk so I could forget this day. At least until tomorrow. I looked up when someone sat down beside me, it was the man of the hour himself. Mr. Samantha Speno.

"Congratulations" I told him, putting the flute down on the table as my hand began to tremble. Randy had that affect on me.

"You don't really mean that" he said softly as he leaned in closer but not to close to make people question our 'friendship'.

"Cody wants to marry me" I changed the subject. I could see his eyes darken, I wanted to try and hurt him and I think I suceeded.

"Do you want to marry him?"

I just shrugged and looked away from him as I felt my composure slowly starting to slip away. And when I thought that I was about to win the battle, the beginning of a familiar song began to play. I'll Be by Edwin McCain which just so happened to be our song.

"This is our song" Randy smiled softly standing up and holding his hand out.

I wanted to shake my head and refuse but my body wouldn't let me. And before I knew it Randy and I were in the middle of the dance floor. He held me close, but not too close. My arms were draped around his neck as I fought to win this battle that was raging inside of my heart. I just wanted to kiss him and yell at the top of my lungs that I loved him. But I couldn't. The only woman who could do that was his wife.

I tried not to think about Samantha as I looked into Randy's eyes. I could tell that he was battling his emotions too which made me feel better.

"Is it wrong to say that I'm jealous of Cody?" he whispered.

"Maybe at your wedding reception it is" I replied. I really wanted to tell him I was jealous of Sam, but I couldn't wound my pride.

"This could have been _our_ wedding reception" he said softly as his arms tightened around me.

"Please don't do this Randy" I told him softly.

He didn't say anything else until the song was over. "I still love you Ria" he mumbled in my ear before turning and heading back to his wife. A few seconds later I turned and headed back to Cody, wondering how much time I had left before Randy decided he didn't love me anymore.

* * *

** Three down two more to go!**

**Hopefully the layout doesn't get screwed up again.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, they make me write more and update sooner!**

**Shouts Out to the following kick ass people!:**

FearlessHardy, theshakedown, deamin'BIG, Livin on the EDGE, cherrycokerocks, FutureWWEDiva, babyxbxgurl, Wwesmilife, Orton'sapimp, MiSSYKiSSz, PainOfLosingYou & GenerationG

-**Sheba16**


	4. Confession Four: It Was Time

**Confessions Of The Legend Killers Lady**

**Disclaimer: As stated previously I do not own anything that belongs to the WWE nor do I own Randy Orton.**

**Confession Four: It Was Time**

_December 21st, I was at home preparing for the Christmas holidays and Randy's visit. I hadn't seen him since his wedding as our work schedules made it difficult to make time for each other. That and he had to balance his new life as a married man while I was balancing my life as Cody Rhodes girlfriend. He and Samantha had been married for exactly 3 months, not that I was counting, and Cody and I had been dating for 9. I figured that I would slowly start getting over Randy, especially now that he was married and my relationship with Cody was getting kind of serious. I decided that I might as well attempt to move on with my life, but it was difficult and I still wasn't in love with Cody. But I wasn't going to think about him tonight. Tonight was mine and Randy's night and I wanted it to be perfect. But then he showed up with 'exciting' news and a picture, and that picture changed everything._

The house smelt like gingerbread cookies and pine needles, lit up by Christmas lights both on the outside and in the inside of the house. I had over done it but I loved Christmas and everything to do with it. It took me back to my childhood when my dad and I would decorate the house and the Christmas tree together. Cody helped me this year, he felt guilty because he was going to spend the holidays with his parents and I couldn't come because I was spending them with my dad. Of course I didn't tell him that I was doing some pre-Christmas celebrating with one of his best friends.

I turned the lights down and poured some wine to calm my nerves. I couldn't help to shake this feeling that something drastic was about to happen, good or bad I didn't know.

I had just finished my first glass of wine when the door bell rang. I hurried to the door primping myself as I went wanting to impress Randy, after all we hadn't seen each other in awhile.

I opened the door and there he stood looking just as gorgeous as he did at his wedding. My heart did a flip as he grinned at me, stepping into the house before scooping me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him as hard as I could. "I missed you" I told him as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Did you now?" he smirked.

I nodded and kissed him on the forehead. Christmas just put me in a good mood, that and having Randy here with me.

"I missed you too" he said placing me down on the ground before kissing me on the lips. He pulled away a few seconds later and smiled down at me. He looked different, he had this glow about him, an aura I never felt coming off of him. "Merry Christmas" he told me as I took his hand and pulled him into the livingroom.

"Merry Christmas!" I told him standing on my tip toes and placing another kiss on his lips before pulling away and turning back around to see my handy work. "So what do you think?" I asked indicating my decorations.

"It's really Christmasy" he smiled as his eyes traveled over the lights, garland, and stockings hanging all over the place.

"I couldn't help myself" I told him turning around to face him again. "And I knew we said we weren't going to get each other presents but I couldn't resist when I saw this" I went over to the tree and picked up the only present I had wrapped so far. "It's for the both of us"

"Ria" he told me taking the package from me and giving me a stern look. "You shouldn't have" he said.

"You won't be saying that when you see what it is" I grinned as he began to rip open the paper to reveal a box. He then opened the box and instantly a grin appeared on his face. He picked up the red and white garment. A sexy little number I had picked up a few days ago from the naughty store. "I think this might look better on you" he smiled, twirling the see-through baby doll around his finger.

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled it from his grasp. "You don't like it?" I pouted holding it up to my body.

"No it's not that. I just have somethings on my mind" he said.

I frowned wondering if perhaps the newly weds were having some martial problems, but then I wondered if that were the case why was Randy practically glowing?

"Maybe I should go and try this on? Get your mind off things?" I winked.

He took my hand and threw the baby doll on the coffee table. "Look, first I want to show you something, because I'm not quiet sure I can find the right words to tell you"

Immediately I felt a chill settle in my bones but I allowed him to pull me over to the couch. I sat down and looked at him as he sat down beside me and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a small, square picture. He looked at it first and smiled but it slowly faded away when his eyes rose to meet mine. "What is it?" I asked trying to keep my composure as fear and paranoia settled in.

Instead of replying he handed me it and then looked away. I flipped the picture over and felt my heart drop to my feet and the blood drain out of my face. It was a sonogram picture which meant one thing-Samantha was pregnant. "You're going to be a daddy" I said softly as I studied the little Orton blob in the middle of the picture.

Randy took my hand and I looked up at him. "I have conflicting emotions at the moment" he said smiling sadly.

I handed him the picture back and cleared my throat as it tightened with emotion. "Well congratulations. It'll be a beautiful baby"

He only nodded and put it back in his pocket. "I'm scared" he said squeezing my hand.

"There's nothing to be scared of Randy" I told him trying to hold my tears in. "You're going to be an amazing dad"

He shook his head and lifted my face up to meet his gaze as I looked back down at the ground. "That's not what I'm afraid of"

I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. "I don't want to lose you, that's why I'm scared. Ria I love you and I've tried to get over you. I've gotten married and now I'm having a baby and still, that's not good enough for me because I want you"

I bit my lip and looked away from him trying to find the right words. I should have told him I loved him and I wanted him too but now he was in deep. He had a child on the way and there was no way in Hell I was going to take its daddy away. Sam needed him and so did the baby, much more then I did. And so I turned back to him, my heart felt heavy but I had to do it. It had been five years, five years too long. And if he wasn't going to end this then I had to.

"I think that you should forget about me, forget your feelings for me and move on. Focus on your wife and your baby. It's time to move on Randy, we can't be together and we never will" I said softly.

"What are you saying Ria? You don't love me?" he asked urgently leaning forward and cupping my face. His eyes were shining bright with emotion, it broke my heart to see his heart breaking right in front of me.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "No Randy. I don't love you" and then I pulled away from him and walked out of the room hoping he'd just get up and leave.

It was only a few minutes later that I heard the door slam shut. Randy was finally out of my life, the door was shut now, closed and locked forever.

I spent the Christmas holidays alone. My dad ended up going away with his new girlfriend, I was fine with it. I wanted to be alone with my broken heart and cheap bottles of wine anyway. I had never been in love before and I had never had my heart broken. Even though I was the one that broke it off with Randy it still hurt so bad. But as I laid on the couch on Christmas Eve I thought back to the words I had told Randy. _Forget aboout me, forget your feelings for me and move on. _At that moment I decided that I had to take my own advice and move on. Cody was a wonderful guy, and it was time to show him how wonderful I thought he was.

-

Finally Cody had gotten his nerve up and got down on one knee as we stood in the hotel suite over looking New York's Time Square on New Years Eve.

I wasn't surprised, I had dropped the hint a few days prior that I was ready to settle down and just as I suspected Cody ran out and got me an engagement ring. "Ria Ross will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he held the blue velvet box up to me. I had to give him credit, he picked a nice ring out with a large rock. I smiled and slipped the ring on my finger, "Of course I'll marry you"

He got up and kissed me and spun me around. He was grinning from ear to ear, totally happy. And I was feeling guilty because I still hadn't gotten over Randy. But in my defence it only had been a week since we went our seperate ways.

"When should we get married?" Cody asked eagerly once he put me back down on the ground.

"I've always dreamed of a summer wedding. July, will get married in July" I told him admiring my ring and then the man who I had just agreed to spend the rest of my life with.

He beamed and kissed me again. "I love you Ria" he smiled.

"...I love you too Cody"

* * *

**Four down, one to go.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

**The next Confessions fic will be about John Morrison, I think. I still haven't decided that but I'm pretty sure its going to be about him.**

**-Sheba16**


	5. Confession Five: My Happy Ending

**Confessions Of The Lady Killers Lady**

**Disclaimer: As stated in the two previous chapters, I own nothing. Which unfortunately includes Randy Orton :(**

**A/N: Very disappointed with the lack of reviews on the previous chapter :|**

**Confession Five: My Happy Ending**

_Today was the day I was going to get married. Today was the day I was going to become Mrs. Cody Rhodes. Today was the day my happy ending would start. At least I hoped it would, even with Randy, Sam and their new baby girl standing in the crowd._

I took a big breath as I stood waiting for my cue behind the big wooden doors. My dad joined me a few seconds later as the organ began to play the Wedding March.

"Ready?" he smiled at me.

_No._

I nodded and forced a fake smile, "Yes"

The doors swung open and my dad and I began to walk down the aisle toward Cody, my future husband. I knew Randy was some where close by. I could feel his intense gaze but I fought the urge to look around for him. A few weeks ago Sam had given birth to a little girl, Cody told me as I hadn't spoken to Randy in eight months.

Did I still love him?

_No...yes_

Cody was smiling and tearing up as we stopped at the front of the church. My dad 'gave me away', he placed my hand in Cody's and then we turned to the minister. And I could still feel Randy's gaze boring holes in my back.

I tuned everything and everyone out as my thoughts drifted back to the past. If I had told Randy the truth would things have been different? Maybe, maybe not.

"Is there anyone in this room who thinks these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister brought me out of my reverie. I was tempted to turn back and look at Randy but I chose to keep my gaze ahead, not wanting to tempt him. It felt like hours ticked by before the minister continued. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I was now Mrs. Cody Rhodes.

-

I put on a fake smile and acted like the blushing bride at the reception. After mine and Cody's first dance as a married couple I left him on the dance floor with some of the WWE Diva's he had invited and slipped outside for some fresh out. As I passed the dance floor I noticed Sam was on the dance floor with the baby, rocking her back and forth. Randy was no where in sight.

Until I stepped out of the hall and turned the corner. He was leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette and looking lost in life. When he noticed me he turned toward me, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I um..." I stuttered, feeling awkward in his presence.

"Congratulations" he said.

"You too. She's a beautiful little girl" I said softly.

He nodded and flicked his cigarette onto the ground, crushing it with the tip of his shoe. "Shouldn't you be in there with your new husband?" he asked cockily.

"Shouldn't you be in there with you're wife and daughter?" I shot back.

He shrugged, "Probably"

I sighed and began to massage my temples as I felt the beginning of a headache seeping in. "Why did you come?" I asked him.

"Because Cody invited me. And I had to see you" he stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "I miss you Ria"

I looked up into his handsome face and noticed how tired and miserable he looked. I wondered if I looked just as rough as he did. "Randy..."

"Shhs Ria. Just let me have this moment" he said cupping my face and leaning in.

"Ria"

I jumped out of Randy's grasp and turned to see Cody coming around the corner. "Oh hey Randy. Your wife is looking for you, and I was looking for you" he stopped in front of me and kissed me passionately. I slowly pulled away as Randy was standing there watching.

"Let's get back inside" I said taking Cody's hand and walking away from Randy.

-

The last slow song of the evening was announced and I wasn't surprised when Randy approached the table that I was sitting at with Cody. "Code if you don't mind I'd love to have this last dance with Ria" Randy smiled at his friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea Randy" I told him.

"Why not? I'm cool with it. Go on and dance" Cody said pushing me up lightly as he turned back to the conversation he was having with Kelly Kelly one of the WWE Divas.

I turned around and glared at him but Randy had taken a hold of my wrist and was lightly dragging me toward the dance floor. There were only a few couples occupying the dance floor, everyone else was all danced out and ready to go home.

He pulled us to the center just as Everything I Do by Bryan Adams began to play. Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close against his body. I sighed but draped my arms around his shoulders and tried my best not to look into his eyes.

"I still love you Ria" he murmured.

I dug my nails into his neck and glared up at him. "Give it up Orton" I gritted my teeth together. "You have a wife and kid and I have a husband now"

"Why won't you admit that you love me?" he asked.

"Because I don't. Now shut up and dance" I said.

He didn't say anything else but he pulled me closer against him. And I closed my eyes and pretended that he was my husband.

-

_6 months later..._

"Sam and Randy are getting a divorce"

I looked up from the magazine I was reading at Cody standing in the doorway. "Why?"

He shrugged and came into the room, sitting down beside me on the edge of the bed. "Fell out of love I guess"

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the magazine, trying to ignore the happy feeling that was bubbling up inside of me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and head out" Cody said pressing his lips to my temple.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have that dinner meeting with the creative team, remember?" he asked standing up.

I frowned trying to think if he ever mentioned a dinner meeting with the WWE creative team. I had a pretty decent memory and I was 99.9% sure he hadn't.

"You never mentioned a dinner meeting" I told him.

"Really? Well I must have forgot. Don't stay up and wait for me, I'll be home later" he told me making a quick exit out of our bedroom.

Something didn't seem right to me, Cody seemed to be acting a little suspious.

And then his cellphone began to ring.

I didn't recognize the number or the name that flashed on the caller ID. ****

I didn't answer it, waiting to see if they left a message. A few moments later the phone beeped letting me know that they did.

I heard the shower running and so I picked it up and checked, just in case it was an important message about his business meeting.

'_Hey Cody it's Barbie. I can't wait for tonight, I can't believe you got us the penthouse suite. Dessert tonight will be me, you've earned it. See you in a bit babe. Love you'_

I recongized that voice. And instead of getting mad I put it down and left it open so Cody knew that I heard it. Quietly I slipped out of the house and got into the car. This was the way it was suppose to be all along. I hoped that Cody and Kelly Kelly would be happy together.

-

It had started to rain by the time I reached my destination. I took my time walking up to the house and by the time I reached the front door I was soaked, but it felt wonderful.

I knocked, and a few seconds later he opened the door.

"I love you too Randy"

_The End._

* * *

**And so it ends.**

**Big thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Review one last time for old times sake? I think so.**

**-Sheba16**


End file.
